I'm Gonna Run, Run
by CeliaLauna
Summary: There was no such way that Chad could possibly walk through the crowed streets in Albuquerque showing of that Ryan was his boyfriend. Chad also wanted a future as a basketball player, there was no such way. But it couldn't go on like this. Chyan.


**A/N:**** So! Here we got another translation of one of my One-Shots. I don't really like it myself, to be honest, I wrote it to cheer myself up. I hope you like it.  
Thanks to my beta, Obasan-Neko, who beta'd this One-Shot after all her school-work and putted her own stories aside for doing this first.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it… But we all know that, already. Just deal with it, people.**

**Summary****:****There was no such way that Chad could possibly walk through the crowed streets in Albuquerque showing of that Ryan was his boyfriend. Even when he wanted too, and even knowing how much the blond boy wanted just that, he couldn't. Chad also wanted a future as a basketball player, as well as having a boyfriend? There was no such way, it just wasn't possible. But how things were going on between them right now, it couldn't go on like that. Chyan.**

* * *

_**__Run__**_

_The sun touches my skin__  
__But I'm freezing within__  
__Look outside, it's a beautiful day__  
__But I feel cold inside__  
__Cause you're so far away_

Chad sadly looked through the window. The sun was shining. The weather represented the opposite way of how he was feeling, again. And the fact that he had to spend another half day at school didn't make him feel much better. He wondered how it ever had come so far. He really didn't know what he had done wrong; he and Ryan had always been so good before. Alright, they sometimes had some difficulties keeping their relationship hidden, but there was no such way that Chad could possibly walk through the crowed streets in Albuquerque showing of that Ryan was his boyfriend. Even when he wanted to, and even knowing how much the blond boy wanted just that, he couldn't. Chad also wanted a future as a basketball player, as well as having a boyfriend? There was no such way, it just wasn't possible.  
_  
__I'm gonna run run fast as I can_

'_Cause I just wanna be with you again_

_I'm gonna run__ run out of this place_

_So I can see the sunshine on your face_

Chad did see how Ryan was all cut up, but what could he do? Every time they passed each other in the corridor at school, they just walked passed each other like they just didn't notice the other one. A single time, Chad had tried to say something, but the emotions which he could read in Ryan's eyes when he just glanced at Chad, had stopped him from doing so. A broken heart was what you could see in Ryan's eyes. And Chad knew that with talking, he only would make it worst, so he remained silent instead. But how things were going on between them right now, it couldn't go on like that.  
_  
__And I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again__  
__And I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again_

He loved Ryan. He wasn't going to deny so. How it had happened, he didn't know, but they just hit it off right away. Everything felt perfect when they were together. And the only thing Chad wanted this very moment was to be with Ryan. To pull him close, to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek and to whisper in his ear that he wouldn't let him go. He wouldn't do that. He hadn't _done_ that. It was _Ryan_ who had broken up with _him,_ not otherwise. But Ryan hadn't broken up with him because he didn't want be with Chad. He had broken up with him because he _did_ want to be with Chad, and because he wanted to let the whole world know that.

_Perfect sky's so clear__  
__But I'm in shadows, 'cause you're not here__  
__Look outside, summer's here to stay__  
__But I feel cold inside  
Since the day you ran away_

Ryan's words kept replaying themselves in Chad's mind, the conversation of almost a month ago, when Ryan had ended it. "If you can't be proud of whom you are right now, how will you ever be able to be proud of whom you will be? You can't keep hiding forever, Chad. You just can't. And if you can't be proud of yourself, how can you ever be possible being proud of your fellow human being? I don't want a relationship like that, Chad. You might be able to keep on hiding everything your whole life, but I can't. I don't _want_ to. I'm sorry." And after saying these words, Ryan had turned around and had walked away, out of sight. They hadn't spoken to each other ever since._  
_

_I'm gonna run run, run to you...__  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...__  
__I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you..._

_I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you..._

But he couldn't do this anymore. Almost an entire month they had been avoiding each other. And both boys were cut up about it. It couldn't go on like this and because of that, Chad made his decision. If Ryan wanted that the entire world knew about them, it would have to be like that. Just as long as he didn't have to live like this. Alone, broken-hearted, cut up from the pain, tired of the tears, and without any joy of living. No. If everyone had to know, than they will know; not next week, or in a month, no, now, right away. The moment the bell rung, Chad run through the school. He had to find Ryan; he had to make clear to him how much he needed him and how important he was for him.

_  
__I'm gonna run run fast as I can__  
'__Cause I just wanna be with you again__  
__I'm gonna run run out of this place__  
__So I can see the sunshine on your face__  
_

The moment he saw Ryan, he sprinted towards him on high speed. Ryan saw him coming and didn't know what was happening. And the moment Chad had reached Ryan and had run into him, he kissed him, even before he could say anything or could protest. Chad laid all his feelings in that kiss, and it was because of that that the kiss told so much. Ryan felt all the passion and the love that Chad felt for him. All the longing towards him, how much he needed him, how necessary it was for the boy to be with him. It took a moment before Ryan knew how to response, but than he kissed him back. With just as much overloading emotions as Chad did. After a while, Chad pulled back and held Ryan's face in his hands. He saw how the boy was shining. Ryan slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he met Chad's gaze. In his eyes, you could see how happy he was with Chad's decision. Because kissing someone in a crowded corridor does make some things clear. Neither of the boys would run away again. Now they were together, and they would never ever let go of each other again.  
_  
__And I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again__  
__And __I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again_

* * *

**A/N: Hated it? Loved it? By telling me, you only can help. (^_^)**


End file.
